


The Aberration of 1990

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alive!Leonard, Coldflash week 2017 a, Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e15 Destiny, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 8: Time TravelDead character for part of the story and mourningMy requests are always open here and @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr so comment requests or asks or message me on tumblr





	

“Thanks for letting me come aboard to get Len’s stuff,” Barry says softly as Sara leads him through the Waverider toward Snart's room.

 

“Of course Barry. He'd want you to have his stuff,” Sara says and Barry steps into the room to find Mick sitting there staring at Len’s belongings.

 

“Hey Mick,” Barry says softly so as not to startle the other man.

 

“Hey kid. You here to take Len’s stuff?” Mick asks and Barry nods.

 

“Some of it, I know Len would want you and Lisa to have some of it,” Barry says and Mick smiles softly.

 

“Snart talked about you non stop after we linked back up. It was always The Flash this the Flash that. I don't know if he ever said it to you, but I'm certain he was in love with you,” Mick says and tears spring to Barry's eyes.

 

“Thank you Mick. You have no idea what that means to me,” Barry says and sits down beside Mick and they both stare at Snart's side of the room.

 

“Where's Len’s gun?” Barry asks looking at the empty case where Len normally kept it.

 

“I let Haircut use it when his suit broke and he had to dismantle it to stop a bomb,” Mick says softly.

 

“Oh, I think the idea of his cold gun saving lives would make Snart happy,” Barry says with a small smile, he's openly crying now and there tears threatening to fall from Mick's eyes.

 

“I think Snart would want you to have his Flash T-shirt,” Mick says trying to change the subject.

 

“Len had a Flash shirt?” Barry asks giggling a little.

 

“He was the first one to buy one when they came out. I'm pretty sure he wore it to the Central City pride parade,” Mick says and Barry is laughing so hard that he has tears sliding down his cheeks. Mick smiles softly.

 

“You changed him a lot Kid, I could see it the day we linked back up. He was always trying to out do himself but now he had competition that actually posed a challenge. I haven’t seen him that excited since he got Lisa out of their old man’s house.

 

“Thank you for telling me this Mick, you have no idea how much that means to me,” Barry says softly and they both stand to start going through Len’s belongings. 

 

“That red lockbox is for you, the goldish one is for Lisa and the orange one for me. Len wanted to make sure that in the event of his death you, me, and Lisa are taken care of,” Mick says pointing to the boxes in question.

 

“You mean, life insurance and stuff?” Barry asks.

 

“In your box yes, in mine and Lisa’s not so much legal stuff,” Mick says and Barry is surprisingly okay with that. It’s not like the money was taken from small little mom and pop shops, Len only stole from places with high profile insurance, so it’s not like the places he robbed even lost much money.

 

“Hey, guys I’m sorry but we have a mission that really needs our attention in 1990, do you want to come back another day or help out on the mission Barry?” Sara asks poking her head into the room.

 

“I’ll help out,” Barry says wiping the tears from his eyes as Sara goes to tell the others.

 

“Here,” Mick says passing him a box of tissues and Barry gratefully uses almost half the box wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. He hands the remaining box to Mick who wipes them quickly and sniffles a little.

 

“Aren’t you worried about them trying to do the whole “it’ll get better” thing if they see you crying?” Barry asks.

 

“Nah, they’ll chalk the red in my eyes up to being drunk. They pretty much ignore me until they need something or I mess something up...or there’s an opportunity to insult my intelligence,” Mick says.

 

“That’s horrible,” Barry says as they walk through the halls of the Waverider.

 

“I’m used to it Kid. It’s okay,” Mick says.

 

“No it’s not. After this mission I’m going to tell them off for the way they’re treating you and then if you want you can come join team Flash,” Barry says.

 

“I don’t think I’d be welcome,” Mick says.

 

“It might take some time for Caitlin and Cisco to get over the kidnappings but they didn’t seem to have as much of a problem with you when you helped with the Dominators,” Barry says.

 

“Okay Kid, I’ll think about it,” Mick says as they take their seats on the bridge.

 

“Where are we going Captain?” Stein asks.

 

Central City 1990,” Sara says and they time jump.

 

“Do we know the source of the aberration?” Nate asks and Sara reads off an address that makes both Mick and Jax look up.

 

“That’s where Snart grew up,” Mick says softly and Barry feels his chest constrict a little. Would a younger version of Len be there? Would Barry have to talk to him, knowing what his future holds?

 

“Could someone be trying to erase Mr. Snart from history?” Ray asks.

 

“Maybe, but the question is, why?” Jax asks.

 

“Well if Snart never gets on the Waverider neither does Mick, which means that Sara and Rip would most likely die in that creepy blood ritual. Also Ray would have blown up at the Oculus instead of Len,” Barry says.

 

“But again why? And exactly what are they doing?” Stein asks.

 

“I don’t quite know, Mick what was going on at Snart’s house on this day?” Sara asks.

 

“This is the day Snart takes Lisa to move in with me,” Mick says and Barry looks at him. Snart had told him all about how he and Mick had managed to sneak Lisa out of the house without Lewis knowing and then framing Lewis for enough crimes to get him sent away for what was supposed to be life.

 

We’re here, everybody get ready to go,” Sara says slipping a knife into her outfit and the others head for the cargo bay door and out into what seems to be a park of some sort.

 

“I remember this park, Snart and I would meet up to plan things, it’s not too far from his house,” Mick says pointing to one of the entrances to the park and they all start walking down the streets and as they go the neighborhood gets progressively worse.

 

“Man and I thought that Star City was bad,” Sara says as they hear two men threatening to kill each other.

 

“Hey you live where you have to,” Mick says as they near Snart’s home and watch three figures come into view down the street.

 

“Who are they?” Sara asks drawing a knife.

 

“Relax, that’s me, Snart and Lisa,” Mick says ushering them behind a fence.

 

“Thanks for doing this Mick, I can’t let her stay with him another day and there’s no way I’m trusting the system,” They hear Len says and younger Mick sort of grunts in response.

 

“Of course, I just wish you’d let me kill the bas...bass,” Mick says and Lisa giggles.

 

“Ooooh he almost said a bad word Lenny.”

 

“I know Lisa, don’t worry he promised not to curse in front of you,” Len says and Lisa giggles.

 

“That’s very nice of you Mr. Mick,” Lisa says.

 

“Just Mick kiddo, you all packed up?” Mick asks.

 

“Yes, Lenny helped me,” Lisa says.

 

“Okay come on let’s get your bags and then we can get out of here,” Mick says and then silence.

 

“Okay so now what? Is everything how it should be?” Nate asks.

 

“Yeah in exactly two minutes we’re going to come back out and get in the car and drive off,” Mick says and sure enough that’s exactly what happens and they come out of their hiding spot.

 

“So if everything is as it should be, then what was the aberration?” Sara asks.

 

“That would be me,” a voice drawls from behind them and they all turn and Barry feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Standing there is Len, and not some past version, or time ghost or hologram. It’s Barry’s Len.

 

“Len?” Barry says softly.

 

“Hey there Scarlet,” he says and then oomphs when Barry launched himself into Len’s arms and holds him close.

 

“I thought I lost you forever. I thought I would never see you again,” Barry sobs into Len’s chest and len wraps his arms around Barry.

 

“Shhh Scarlet, I’m here. I’m alive and you’ll never lose me again,” Len says burying his face into the top of Barry’s head.

 

“I love you so much Len,” Barry whispers.

 

“I love you too Scarlet. Come on let’s get back to the Waverider and go home, I’ve had enough time travel to last me a lifetime,” Len says and Barry laughs.

 

“Even after being blown up you’re still making puns...wait how did you survive the oculus?” Barry asks softly.

 

“I got blown into this sort of time vortex and I’m not sure how I actually got out of it, all I know this is where I ended up, and then I saw you all come down the street and I wanted to say something sooner but I couldn’t risk messing up Lisa’s rescue so I watched and waited,” Len says and Mick comes over to them.

 

“Never do that again Snart,” Mick says and Barry can see the tears in his eyes.

 

“Scout’s honor,” Len says as Mick pulls him into a hug and gives Len a pat on the back before wiping his eyes. They all make their way back to the Waverider and onto the bridge.

 

“So where’s my gun?” Len asks and Sara, Mick, Jax, Stein, and Barry all turn to look at Ray who rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Well…see about that,” Ray starts and he’s drowned out by laughter from the entire crew and Barry who’s nestled under Len’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflash week was so much fun. Thanks everyone for reading these <3


End file.
